oliviawillingtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia
WELCOME TO THE WIKI OF MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER! -Ideas are always welcome in the comments!-''' "They'd wait with daggers, knives, claws, anything to tear me. End me, before I ever could...And I would say how sorry I am. I would, but didn't." 'DISCLAIMER: WARNING FOR DISTURBING ELEMENTS. ' 'Olivia is an Original character, meaning fiction. She's my idea so do not steal or use her for your own purposes without my knowledge. Though, Olivia is based on various ideas, of which many are adopted from the Mortal Instruments: Shadow Hunters of the author Cassandra Clare. Elements from actual sources like those will be shown in the reference list down below. Most parts are of myths or from a religious context and others are general fictional explanations from information I collected and invented myself at the same time. Also, do not feel offended or butt hurt by whatever comes up as you voluntarily chose to read this in the first place! ' '''Olivia, ''Full name: Olivia Willington (Mundane name), is the female protagonist of a demonic history which was located in the Shadow World ''(dark parallel Overworld of a falsified earth), ''and in the Demonic Underworld of Lilith, Nina. The Underworld, especially those from the Shadows ha gone through a few Greater wars between Satans, Angels, spirits and even mundanes such as the Npehilim. Some Demonic cities were left destroyed after a few raids. Though the Underworlds also had gone through periods of new and ancient leaders. They have brought dynasties and empires and ought to give the Underworld a chance to bloom. One of the most affecting dynasties were for example those of Lilith, Satan, Abbadon and Asmodeus in the most civilized era ''(After the period of ultimate darkness and damnation) of a demonic Underworld beyond time (Nirvana). A demonic world that is home for Shadow Demons. Demons of evolution. See also: Demonic kingdom See also: Olivia Plot Story See also: Infernal Calendar (Infernal Devices) Mundane Nicknames ''of Olivia: Olive, Liv. This name later on returned when she became a Demonas a memory of her past life as a human. ''See also: Olivia Plot story Demonic Nicknames: Shriek of The Damned, prodigal star seed, Ember, Umbra Daemon, and Eidolon Daemon. '' Olivia her soul is at least hundreds of years old, but her looks are that from an 18 year old, whilst that is only a disguise as a shape shifter demon and as a remain from her previous dead, because underneath that youthful skin hides a horrifying bloodthirsty monster. Olivia her disguise form ''(Eidolon - Body Vessel) doesn't age, a common ability for a Shadow Daemon beyond Nirvana. The Demons who live in an Underworld beyond Nirvana, ''meaning without actual time, aren't able to calculate events or their routine properly. The familiar and most used languages spoken in the Shadow Underworld are ''Chthonian, [http://www.angelfire.com/empire/serpentis666/Enochian1.html Enochian]and Gehennic. Their life style, especially from the Shadow Demons, however, has grown more civil, but was forced and in is still in development. The true demonic form of a Shadow can't heal by itself or survive long without often feeding off of souls, sacrifices by ritualizing and killing mostly mortal victims of which young people and children, drinking and bathing in their blood. As a result, the body vessel they currently take will also weaken and rot away. Drinking the blood however has to be done out of a broken crystal skull or out of the Grail of Glass with the Blood of Twelve Virgins. It's an expensive and hard method, because the demon has to hunt for its own victim to obtain it. It is why, especially weaker Demons, die and get abandoned quicker. And the general population of all Demons together somehow has lowered, but the population from Shadow Demons has risen due to their big economical and political evolution,the ones most Demonic kingdoms such as Satan's cannot establish. Hence the Shadow Underworld or in other word Lilith's is most known for its strong politics and revolutionary army; Razal, and it is way that Underworld gets more hate and conflicts lately. Out of pure jealousy and disrespect. In the Shadow Underworld, a home of The Damned, Olivia has become a special citizen and apprentice of Selena who is her former lover, future fiancee and mentor, whilst Olivia also is a rebellion warrior in the name Shriek who fights with the arisen army (And legion) of damned and forsaken Shadows, Razal. Olivia and Selena happened to meet thanks to Selena her twin brother who found Olivia roaming in the Underworld. When Shadow Demons travel to other Underworlds, they travel by portals, through the air or on or above water. The languages that most appear in other Demonic Underworlds are: Purgatic, (Satanic and Angelic), Gehennic and Chthonian (language of Warlocks, Nephilim and witchcraft) . According to rumours, people think Olivia is a "child" of Lilith which isn't true at all, even when she somewhat feels more connected with her than other Shadows sometimes. Olivia her true parents are unknown, however, she does have Blood Sisters and Brothers by Daemon Parabatai ''. Since Olivia is a warrior, she tries to gain a very important status to become a Annihilare ''(The Destroying). Though, there was one problem, she had to fight as a man. The militarily forces in the Dynasty of Lilith is still in progress of working towards a revolution for bringing liberation to the Shadow people of which mostly woman and children after a never ending period of war, political conflicts, total slavery and abuse, meaning Razal was one of the first rebellion armies against the dictatorship of ignorant Overlords. In battle, Olivia has to disguise herself with the false identity of Ember, ''wearing manly attire, training her body to gain muscles and cutting her hair short. Only Selena, a few fellow warriors of which were Blood Sisters and Brothers, and general affiliated people knew Olivia her true identity. But just changing looks wasn't enough, the brother of Selena had to put on a small spell upon Olivia to make her look more like a man to the eye of another Demon. He did that by putting the spell inside a special brooch of Olivia her favourite seal, a rose. '''Appearance' Olivia appears as a young female with short cut black hair, a pale skin, gemstone red to fuchsia demonic eyes which are encompassed with the seal of a rose, and the pupils are quite vague to see, but slit like that from a cat. Olivia has a thin and quite flat body with no birthmarks, and she isn't so tall either. She usually wears her military attire during battle, which is armour made out of the exoskeleton of the Glorious Scorpion which is decorated with dark crystals and leather of an ancient Demon snake Nãga . During assembly of the Council of Hasalena, Olivia and the other Shadow councelors wear parts of warrior armour, a black arnictus with a decorative inverted cross, a crystal crown, a crystal seal, but in Olivia her case her brooch, and a black kind of coat/cloak with a Satanic Sigil, considered an Ambriel' (looking like a number 4 meaning 'Devour').'' In Olivia her free time, she wears a quite sophisticated looking black coloured attire. She also owns expensive and traditional jewelry, but barely (One reason because of her identity change). Jewelry such as a heavy silver necklace with a scorpion and small emeralds as a memory of her battle with a Glorious Scorpion, an Eternal warrior's ring, and a crystal fuchsia brooch which is shaped into a rose which was given as a gift from Selena and Jack. Special and stronger Demons, such as Warlocks and Shadows have deep marks, also called ''runes ''and these give them the ability to use specific types of magic, power, and perform rituals. This does also characterize each Demon species. On Olivia her body hide the demonic runes of Fire, Alliance, Tragedy and Agony. They only appear once touched with demonic/Angelic energy and once visible, you see them connected in a long line on her back, chest, back of her hands, arms and legs. Other than that, Olivia also possesses a few scars on her neck, chest and arms from previous attacks. The deepest scar is on her chest, on the area where her heart used to be. And when she turns into her true Demonic nature, she owns the scales of a reptilian, the exoskeleton and venomous tail of a scorpion, claws of a dragon, and tattoos, wings and thin horns of a female Maleficent. '''Personality Olivia is a highly intelligent individual who can calculate each situation, but can be rather impulsive and reckless at the same time as well. Aside of that, she is oddly sophisticated for a Demon and easy going with adapting into new environments, but she can be cruel and cold due to the fact that she really wants to show her determination and enjoys to piss people off. She and a few other Blood Brothers and Sisters and Warlock Demons are getting mentored by Selena, Jack and other ex-warriors, sages and leaders of that have stood beside Lilith. Olivia conducts herself as an unwanted Demon with selfish benefit of being near Selena, Olivia her lover, however, Olivia despises her life and she always says that she would rather pull a sleeping Babi Ngepet by its tail than getting forced into a life, whether it be Hell or Heaven, Earth or anywhere else. Olivia is in fact most known for her very sadistic, pessimistic and all-round stoic behavior. She never cared about many things, people or a future as she sees everything as trivial or a waste of time, though her high intelligence does not get underestimated. Selena hopes Olivia will take the given opportunity of becoming a Greater and well-respected Shadow if she does continue her current life and general improvement. Olivia actually never minds to gain new knowledge and that is what she always says, but just not when it is imposed or forced. Olivia likes, of no matter what the cost is, is to seek out a nice and deadly challenge, often by teasing her ultimate enemies. She takes most day-to-day affairs with serious disinterest, often not aware of the affection of others, especially not her lover, who always tries to spend time with her, help her gain and even become one of the greatest female warriors. Selena is passionate about a subtle, but without hesitation and secret and vicious approach, Olivia is about either an impulsive or a strict analyzed one. Up to now, other Shadows still wonder how the two have found such an odd connection, but some think it had to do with a past life which it was (read the plot story). At last, Olivia ironically has a strong dislike for rich nobles, though she, Selena and many co-Shadows she is around with are nobles. Plus, Olivia eventually became one herself too. In battle, Olivia is brave, cold, but tactical. She is willing to sacrifice anyone alike if that is what it takes to achieve her objectives. Battle and blame During the battle in Hasalena, Olivia stood eye in eye with an unfamiliar Greater Demon known as Prince of Destruction or Waltath. Olivia had just gained a chance to become commander at the time as Selena managed to let the other Shadows entrust her after a long process of convincing the Council of Hasalena. That day during the attack in Hasalena itself, Olivia found out she wasn't ready for the res^ponsibility yet. Waltath tried to push his legion forward, trying to destroy the palaces and monopoly of Hasalena, tearing the whole land open and down, causing major destruction and tragedy. He sired an army of reptilian Demons to enter the palaces, but the Shadows were quick and were able to kill most of them. Olivia and Razal fought back on the field and through the air, managing to damage Waltath and his legion afterreceiving own damage, and eventually were able to drive them away and secure the area, but there were a huge amount of casualties and a few warriors of Razal blamed Olivia for not commanding and helping in time and this led to a short time-out. Many Demons, especially Olivia her people have noted that she is too weak and even selfish as she does let down her people a lot, not caring much about anything. Some think it is because Olivia wants to avenge only her never ending fate in Hell and claiming all treasure for herself and steal power whilst others think Olivia secretly is a spy and tries to destroy the Underworld, affiliating with enemies such as Angels. Despite Olivia her cold, sometimes quite reckless demeanour and ruthlessness in battle, she can be a compassionate person to her friends and loved ones. To Saraph, she is a nurturing older Blood Sister, to Lucimus, she is a great inspiration into battle, to Jack, a loyal friend and protector of his twin sister, Selena, and to Edok (Prince of Betrayal), she is a nice companion to go get a Bloody Mary (With actual blood) with although the two can be serious enemies, but Olivia seems to have little to no concern for the well-being of her subordinates. Character Planning History It all really began when I explored my own mind and ideas. As a child, I always had nightmares and fear for darkness, but when I grew older, I learned to live with them and eventually found myself working around projects around these darker and morbid themes. I always liked to draw and show my artistic/weird and creative side. Since I was seven, I drew fantasy and never stopped ever since. Olivia pretty much came from many, many inspirations I came across with. On television, radio, in books, music, other characters, etc... She's actually a giant assembly of everything I ever felt interest for. You can't really say she's original due to the fact that there is still a taboo around "perfect" characters (Mary Sus/Gary Stus), ''unfinished or not unconvincing characters and websites tell mine is one of these too often and it truly pissed me off. They don't realize how much work I spend into this, editing it, making it better, longer, etc... I drew the concept all on my own, how can it ever be ''"fake"? Anyway, she is also based onto a bit of anime (Japanese animation) ''for some reason, because I recently fell for it and the manga/☀doushinji's ''(fan based manga). In one word: a whole mash up of fandoms and inventions. The story doesn't sound too dark at some point, maybe too "civil", ''but I try to work on it as much as I can. '''Character Outline' The date on which Olivia iss born is unknown, however, the date in which Olivia arose in the Demon Underworld is also unknown due to the fact that it is beyond Nirvana and could only be calculated by the position and behavior of the planets and skylines. Nirvana is a dimension with a timeless zone, though the Underworld is figuring out a system to create their own timeline. There are no real days or nights in the heart of the Demonic Underworlds, only lightly brighter skies, weather change and natural behavior. Olivia got reborn as a young shape-shifting demon with an automatic female, human looking body because her past life was as a human and it seemed to have fit perfectly with the Shadow body. And as a Demon in the Underworld, Olivia didn't have a family or allies, besides later on, having Blood Sisters and Blood Brothers who are all bound by demonic blood and sacrifice. That kind of bond makes that they can feel each other's pain, emotions and energy, but also make them fight together in a brotherhood as Daemon Parabatai. ''They share blood, trust and make vows for eternal loyalty to death and beyond. ''"We are brothers, we are sisters, we are bound by blood, we are one, we fight and we fight for honour." Character History Rebirth Olivia her new demonic body vessel got established through a dark and liquid Mirror. She ended up waking up naked in a giant room which looked like the choir of a dark cathedral, surrounded with tall statues of demons that stood in a line that were narrowing down into a long hall of darkness. Olivia was weak, scared and covered in a kind of bloody liquid with no clothes on and had no idea what was going on as her mind was scrambled. She was struggling to gain control over her body. Suddenly, a tall black figure with a mask appeared and it began to communicate through Olivia her mind. It brought her to places to show her where she was and she ended up in a tomb where the Face Thief surrounded her and tried to steal her face. Olivia was scared, but she managed to get the information she needed. The Face Thief gave her a poisonous dagger. The tomb soon got invaded by forsaken demons and the Face Thief disappeared. Olivia tried to fight, but ended up finding a secret chamber. When she walked down, she a room shift and it made an entrance where Olivia ended up in a room with its surface filled with ice cold and thick water. Before her stood an altar and behind it stood two giant statues of two woman who looked human like, but with features of a demon. One was covered with snakes. Both statue figures had a crown and held each other's hand, on the stones was a demonic text written that happened to get translated into two names. The first one was "Lilith". The other one was "Selena". Right after, Olivia got taken away by the tall black figure with the mask and brought to a high tower surrounded with a giant sea. Olivia there witnessed the shift of the planets, shading everything crimson like blood, but Olivia didn't understand till the tower collapsed into a platform. Olivia was worried and felt an overwhelming hatred when she looked at the reflection in the water, seeing nothing but a monster, not being able to fully remember what happened before she died. Getting closer to the water, a bloody hand suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her underwater. Things swum around her and attacked her until she bled and fell unconscious. Guidance Olivia woke up with clothes on in a what looked like a normal but very dark and royal bedroom. When she found herself healed, she ran towards the door, but a black tall figure moved itself through it and forced her back inside the room before he began to talk through Olivia her mind in a demonic language Olivia somehow understood. Later, Olivia got guided by the tall figure and showed around the palace Olivia got in and later on brought to the Council of Hasalena which consisted out of old and wise demon sages and ancient spirits. She was welcomed by the servants and other demons who seemed to be okay with Olivia her presence until one of them pushed her away and called her a forsaken and a weak. The other demons, who actually looked like demons, heard and began to surround Olivia with a menacing look on their faces, ready to tear Olivia open. One of the demons was trying to push her in a corner and almost attacked her until the masked tall figure held it back and almost broke its arm. The masked figure suddenly had a human like body and wore a tall black cloak. It was a man, an assassin and spy. He walked Olivia to another room and offered her help. He told about his sister, named Selena, and that she could help Olivia gain a new and proper life, though she had to be careful. Selena was engaged with a powerful Warlock, Ella and according to people, she was an actual and very powerful child that just like her mother does not show any mercy or respect towards newcomers. But Olivia somehow did not understand why this man offered her help and why it had to be from his twin sister. The man thus began to explain that he didn't know either, but kind of felt a Parabatai, a protecting connection with her in the same was as with his sister. See also: Saraph, Amala, Lucimus and Edok Blood Brothers and Sisters get signed with the same familiar runes of Alliance which are buried underneath the skin of body parts such as the wrists, thigh or arms and they only become visible once a Blood Brother or Sister calls for help or when they get near each other. There even is an ability to exchange energy for combining or transferring, mostly for healing processes. Not all Demons have a Daemon Parabatai, take part in important situations, don't have Blood Sisters or Blood Brothers, or aren't just allowed to be in Demonic kingdoms. Mostly by banishment. Those get seen as an intruder, a weak, a forsaken or an orphan and they usually end up with terrible lives as slaves, alone or as haunted monsters who usually get send to Limbo or other deserted realms. The lost ones with no royal or powerful blood, an important family or alliance, or use into the Underworlds and their battles. The want of the Underworlds still is to gain a ginormous legion of powerful and Great Demons. Before Olivia life as a demon, the life of being a human, she had gone through quite terrible events. And even when becoming a demon, she went through a real Hell. Without the alliances she met, including Selena and her twin brother who are important people, Olivia would become an orphan and could've ended up a slave or a forsaken. The reason why and how Olivia and Selena, and Selena's brother and their alliances accepted and even took Olivia underneath their wings lies beneath the plot story that I'm going to put up soon or later. As Ember - Shriek of The Damned After gaining the ranking of becoming a warrior, joining the army of Razal, Olivia was forced to disguise herself like a man. Her lover, Selena, had been in the legion as well, undergoing the same process of disguising like a man and going to a sanctification. This was necessary because Underworlds and mostly great infernal cities, of which Hasalena, wouldn't accept any females into the army, up until for a temporary time during the Dynasty of Lilith. Lilith managed to give almost full liberation to women. After her evanescence, huge parts of demonic Shadow Underworld (Yenne Velt, meaning other world), Lilith for the most part reformed along with her children, is still devoted to her culture. But, Olivia remained careful, because some parts of that Underworld were and are getting raided by other Demon tribes and kingdoms, whilst other parts are still controlled by other Greater Demons with old barbaric traditions to where people and mostly women are slaves and children 'toys". Those are traditions compared to those from by example Satan, who seriously maltreats and allows cannibalism amoung his people. Children and wives would get abused in the most sadistic ways as Satan wants to prove absolute domination and power. Women are considered a maid and only good for breeding in Hell and children were considered to die in a war as decoys. If one of the other Greater Demons found out that yet another woman fights, they risk to get condemned, humiliated, sold and murdered. See also: Satan and Lucifer Lilith was one of the first demons that truly cared for her children and nature environment, though she becomes one of the most awful monsters when she finds a proposing threat to her pack and herself. For centuries, she claimed souls and casualties, defending and protecting herself, keeping her enemies out of her only kingdom and up to today, she still avenges herself for getting abandoned. Abandoned by her Nephilim family, Asmodeus, Samael, Satan, and many others she once entrusted. hence, Lilith became a silent warrior, killer and seducer, able to find her people back whilst sneaking away from many conflicts, and creating the Shadows as a result. After the Dynasty of Lilith, Lilith's complete domination, her whole kingdom almost came to an end, but soon found its glory back after Lilith retrieved her strength and title, meeting one of the most powerful demonic spirits and also Selena, who chose to become one of the first female warriors that fought for her and would help raise her children. Olivia thus is one of the first rebellious and one of the youngest female warriors, besides the Sisters of Mirrors, with ex members Selena and Lilith. Something promising for the future of the Shadows. And the idea of fighting women actually came from these inspirations that are these women. Anyway... Once Olivia enters a battle, she changes identities and becomes Ember, a warrior with a goal to bring back the former glory of the Shadows, winning for the people and her dearest loved ones and she is willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish her goals, even if it meant lying to Selena or her Blood Family and using people as bait for the outcome of her purposes. However, she does try to protect her loved ones in some way, even though those ways can be reckless desperate measures, which is a weakness as a warrior, but a remnant that proves her sanity. For a demon, she is most civilized. Though, one reason why Olivia fails to succeed some tasks correctly is due to the fact that she's under serious pressure. For a warrior, she has the permission to help train new recruits, cavalry and archers who consist out of young Blood borne, and she will be the incoming fiancee of Selena, who is the royal daughter of a demonic Empress and Empire who also have been Blood borne. Plus, Olivia has loads of heavy studies and training she attends to daily. For her battles, Olivia received a demonic bow with arrows as sharp as needles which are filled with venomous poison of Hydra's gland, Sapiris which is a powerful, by Ancient demons crafted sword with its haft made out of the leather of the ancient great snake Nãga with the Chthonian text: "Ght'phl in'gu 'Ahl" which means "Sacrifice Them". ''At last, the armour she received and used is made out of the exoskeleton of a Glorious Scorpion, decorated with dark crystals and the hard skin of a Basilisk. ''See also: ''Demonic sacrifices'' "''Aaiom, aai sa ednas." ''Category:Fantasy Category:Character Category:Demon Category:Fanon Category:Story Category:Fiction Category:Original character Category:Supernatural